Everyone-DJ Friendship
Everyone-DJ Friendship This Article is about DJ getting along with people. Beth The two had limited interactions even though being on the same team but were on good terms. Beth cheered DJ on when DJ was lifting his weight. Also in "Camp Dock" DJ helped Beth conquer her and his fear of the dark and bears. He was sad when Beth was out and high-fived her. In "Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame" Beth said that Dj was a great guy and that he should win the most (other than Owen). In "The very Last Episode Srysly?" Beth didn't talk until the end but was one of the supporters of DJ. In season two they have no interactions due to not being on the same team and DJ's early elimination. Though, in "Doctor Impersonator", Beth was really sad that DJ was gone. She even said that DJ should've won again. Bridgette The two are seen to be good friends and get along with each other. In "School of Hard Noah's" Bridgette told Noah to stop screaming at DJ for no reason. DJ seemed happy when she did that. During the merge the two played a game with Beth, Izzy, and Owen called Candyland. They both would give each other high-fives when they'd get the number 102 or more. In an earlier episode Bridgette along with Harold, and Courtney snuggled to DJ when they were frightened by the challenge. Though they had almost no interactions during the merge, they were near each other a lot. Though they were friends, in "Extreme Skateboarding" DJ admitted that he'd be willing to vote Bridgette off at anytime by now. Bridgette then looks at him in concern but DJ says no offense (which only calms her down a little). In season two they hardly interact but Bridgette welcomed DJ to the film lot. Though they are friends, they have no more interactions until the last episode Cody The two showed sign of friendship in "Down in the Chumps" when they both held on to each other going of the diving board in fear. In "The weak, the annoying, and the Cody" DJ cheered with Ezekiel and some others for Cody. DJ was also sad when Cody was voted off and even gave him a hug. Courtney Unlike most campers, Courtney is actually enemies with DJ. Therefore they never get along. See Courtney-DJ Conflict for more information. Duncan These two hadn't had a lot of interactions after the merge but were very good friends. DJ helped Duncan and Geoff prank Harold but was upset when Geoff was eliminated from the challenge. In "Feed it" Duncan and DJ were partners to feed and electric eel. DJ was scared but eventually got in when he was threatened to be voted off. DJ high-fived Duncan and they went to bed. In "Guitar Losers" Duncan tells DJ that Trent is getting voted off. DJ looks at him like Duncan is crazy but quickly gets over it. In "I'm Walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine" Duncan and Ezekiel were helping Dj get his confidence back. In "Extreme Laser Tag" DJ was scared and gave Duncan his gun. DUncan thought of a plan and told DJ to stay. Eva Thet two barely spoke to one another (due to being on opposite teams) but in "Fashion Queens don't quit" DJ clapped when Eva was suppose to go up. Ezekiel DJ and Ezekiel seemed to be on good terms but it wasn't sure until the episode of Harold's elimination. In "I'm walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine" Ezekiel tried to tell DJ that there was nothing to be afraid of but Ezekiel hit a tree and fell. Then DJ freaked out. Also in the final challenge Ezekiel (along with Duncan) tried to boost DJ's confidence back to 100%. Geoff The two had limited interactions (due to being on opposite teams and Geoff's early elimination). In "Welcome to Camp Righteousness" Geoff supported DJ and gave him the "thumbs up" when DJ got some high-fives. DJ, Duncan, and Geoff pulled a prank on Harold but Geoff got hurt which caused his elimination. DJ was sad at that. When Geoff was out he gave DJ and Duncan an air fist bumb. Gwen On the first episode Gwen said ''"nice" ''to DJ when he did decent on the first challenge. In "Izzy in the Big House" Gwen asked DJ if he was enjoying the food and he said that he could try to cook better than Chef. That's when Gwen laughed and gave him a hug. The next episode they didn't speak to each other but Gwen and most of the girls said something good about DJ. In "The School of hard Noah's" Gwen told DJ that if Noah finds out her and Duncan are gone, lie and say ''"Gwen and Duncan went to go et bagels for the teacher". ''DJ wasn't sure if he wanted to lie but he agreed. When Gwen was out it was revealed that him, Duncan, and Cody didn't vote her off. She looked equally sad when DJ said bye to her. See Gwen-DJ Friendship for more information. Harold The two had very few interactions (due to being on opposite teams). DJ would normally pick on Harold, but that was only seen in "Down in the Chumps". In "I'm walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine" Harold along with Courtney and Bridgette cuddle up to DJ when they all get scared about the challenge. DJ was fairly sad when he found out about Harold's elimination. Heather DJ was probably one of the only people being on Heather's good side (the others being Harold, and Ezekiel). Even though the two barely spoke to one another (due to being on opposite teams), DJ seemed to be on Heather's good side. Throughout every episode Heather's been in, the two mostly got along. In "Camp Dock" Heather apologized to DJ for scaring him, but was happy when he got out. DJ said to Heather once that he thought of her as a great friend. In "Crash & Dash" before Heather went to sleep she told DJ to wake her up at the elimination ceremony. DJ was depressed seeing Heather not getting a marshmellow meaning that she was eliminated. DJ smiled when she said good-bye to him. He also felt happy when Ezekiel said good-bye to her. See Everyone-Heather Conflict for more information. Izzy Izzy is one of the many to like DJ. The two barely spoke to one another despite being on the same team. DJ was sad when Izzy was voted off. When Izzy returned, DJ seemed pretty happy to see her back. Justin Though the two disliked each other before, they grew more firendly towards each other over the course of season two. The two had almost no interactions despite being on the same team (due to Justin being a quiet person). Justin asked DJ to join an alliance with him. Justin also cheered DJ on in "Down in the Chumps". DJ looked happy when Justin was eliminated (but that must've been because DJ thought he did horrible in that challenge and was happy to not be voted off). Katie The two had no connections but were seen multiple times next to each other like in "Izzy in the Big House" at lunch time. Lewshana The two had a few interactions (due to being on different teams). Lewshana knew who DJ was when she arrived on the island. Lewshana and DJ would smile whenever they high-fived each other. In "Feed it" Lewshana and DJ wished each other good luck before the final challenge. The next few episodes they've been real quiet towards each other except in "Fashion Queens don't quit" when DJ thought Lewshana looked astounding. DJ was extremely upset when Lindsay told him that Lewshana was out. He cried for 15 minutes. See Lewshana-DJ Friendship for more information. Lindsay The two had almost no interactions (due to being on different teams), but Lindsay was impressed with what DJ could lift. Lindsay found it hard to tell DJ that Lewshana was out so she told him by sign language, which he figured out 12 minutes later. Lindsay tries to cheer him up after breakign the news to him. Lindsay and Heather discuss who to get out at the beginning of "Extreme Laser Tag" and they both agreed no to voted DJ out. Owen The two are great friends and get along all the time. They had some differences before but got use to each other fairly quickly. From episodes 1-6 DJ and Owen didn't speak much but did mention good things about each other. In "Camp Dock" DJ came to Owen's tent and they talked about Christmas for 5 minutes and let Bridgette and Lewshana in the conversation. In "Crash and Dash" both of them played a game with others and DJ was impressed with Owen's skills in Candyland. Owen told DJ that Harold was out and they both sobbed. The next two episodes they both basically try to keep each others energy and hopes up. In "One's a Crowd" Owen and DJ were swinging with each other talking to each other. Then they tie ach other togaether to make sure they wouldn't fall. They both won immunity and Owen wanted DJ to vote Bridgette off but he picked Beth. The next episode the only thing they said to each other was be to careful. See Owen-DJ Friendship for more information. See Everyone-Owen Friendship for more information. Noah These two barely interacted despite being on the same team. Noah was very harsh on DJ when he didn't do anything in "School of Hard Noah's". Noah was happy when Dj lifted some weights. DJ said farewell to Noah when he was voted off. Sadie The two only said to each other in the first episode was hi and good luck (due to Sadie's early elimination). Trent Trent is one of the many people to like DJ. The two had limited interactions (due to being on opposite teams). Trent was happy when DJ helped Duncan face the electric eel. In "Guitar Losers" DJ said along with most campers that Trent was the best at this challenge and that he was going to win this challenge. DJ found out about Trent's abscence when he started to see Trent less throughout the show. Tyler Tyler is one of the many people to like DJ. These two had almost no interactions but Tyler was eager to answer DJ's question. When DJ found out Tyler was gone he wondered if he should care, but when Tyler returned he said that he missed him. Trivia *DJ was arguably the least hated contestant. *Owen, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent and Lewshana were argyably DJ's greatest friends. *DJ seemes to be one of Heather's four friends (the others being Harold, Lewshana, and Ezekiel). *Before the merge, DJ and Ezekiel were on good terms. *Eva, Justin and Courtney all used to dislike DJ. *Though both Eva and Justin dislkied him a bit and those two became quite okay friends with him. *People like Lindsay consider DJ sweet, sensitive, and kind. Category:Everyone Friendships